


No escampa

by BioniqueRouge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un día de lluvia en que deciden quedarse juntos. La noche —y la vida— entera. "Era su cielo, era su infierno, eran sus latidos consumidos y resquebrajados como una nota musical destinada a morir y revivir una y otra vez entre sus dedos. Era aquél hilo rojo abrazando sus almas, uniendo su destino entre nudos de suspiros y devoción mutua."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No escampa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Sus ojos azules eran un mar de silencios y felicidad comprimida. Él lo sabía. Veía cada ínfima cosa de la que él carecía en la esperanza abrazadora de esos orbes tan azules, tan brillantes, tan suyos y tan ajenos.  
¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que la venganza era la respuesta a todo? Probablemente no había observado bien en aquél universo encerrado en pupilas soñadoras y devastadoras que le sonreían con premura cada que lo veían pasar.

  
Si la perfección —imperfección, también— tuviera un nombre, sería el suyo. Por más que tratara de ocultar aquél fuego catastrófico en su ser, que ya no era destructor sino escudo; era inclemente lo que sentía. Cada risa, cada gesto, cada palabra exprimía y estiraba su ser, dejándolo en un sueño placentero y vibrante, lleno de colores y magia.

  
Tocarlo era rozar con sus dedos el infinito. Su piel a menudo llena de cortes y perlas de sudor lo incitaba a acariciarlo; como si no hubiera reglas, ni orgullo, ni ninguna estúpida barrera entre ellos.  
Era su cielo, era su infierno, eran sus latidos consumidos y resquebrajados como una nota musical destinada a morir y revivir una y otra vez entre sus dedos. Era aquél hilo rojo abrazando sus almas, uniendo su destino entre nudos de suspiros y devoción mutua.

  
La lluvia lamía el pueblo sin miedo alguno a ofender a sus flores y el bello paisaje arrancaba nostalgias de corazones fríos como el suyo. Pero Sasuke no podía ver otra cosa además de Naruto recostado en su sofá, hablando como siempre, parloteando con alegría sin tener idea de que el joven Uchiha no seguía su plática.

  
Miraba su boca moverse, hipnotizado por su color y la duda. Sus ojos negros persiguieron la incertidumbre entre sus labios y su lengua. Se acercó oscilante, mirando la confusión marcada en los ojos azules que tanto le rompían el corazón. Convirtió la distancia entre ellos en evocación, y Naruto con las mejillas ardientes de pudor, recibió un beso con sabor a añoranza.

  
Al separarse de su captor, fundió sus abismos negros en los mares profundos. No había asco, ni repugnancia, sólo algún respingo de perplejidad, pero nunca arrepentimiento ni desaprobación. Naruto sonrió paseando la mirada entre la poca distancia de sus cuerpos y suspiró llevándose en el aliento cualquier duda que Sasuke pudiera tener sobre su belleza eterna.

  
Arrugó acaso el entrecejo, con la nariz llena de sal y las pupilas oscuras brillantes de lágrimas. Su corazón se desbocó y apoyó su frente en la de él, con la certeza de que era sólo él lo que buscaba desde que se encontró roto.

  
Un amigo, un amante, un sueño, un futuro, una promesa.

  
Abrió la boca, esperando decir cualquier cosa. Pero la voz grave de Sasuke lo interrumpió.

  
—No te atrevas a arruinarlo, idiota.

  
Le devolvió el beso, llevando su mano a sus cabellos negros quienes se enredaron en sus dedos como una sincera bienvenida.

  
—No escampa.

  
—Quédate.

  
Era una propuesta a largo plazo, Naruto lo sabía. Y asintió.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer fic en el sitio! Me pone un poco de nervios; pero espero subir más de mis trabajos aquí. Además de fanfiction-punto-net, presiento que este será un lindo hogar.  
> En fin. Muchos abrazos y rouge para quien me lea. Hasta pronto.


End file.
